Gravity
by Aki Kaede
Summary: [Oneshot] A birth rate question leads to a physics question. A physics question leads to a... AthrunXCagalli


Author's notes: Another AsuCaga!

I thought about the idea for this fic when I was hearing the song "**Gravity**" by Fly To The Sky. Then I thought about Physics. So this fic was born!

I purposely dug out, I mean _excavated_ my Physics notes for this. Btw, this is rated T for errr...difficulty in understanding?

Enjoy this rather "sciency" fic and please review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed/Destiny or any of its characters.

* * *

**Gravity **

"So what are your thoughts?" Athrun asked Cagalli, his deep emerald eyes looking at her amber ones.

"Hmmm…" Cagalli put her chin between her thumb and index finger. She looked up at the ceiling and a train of thoughts seemed to run through her. "I guess Lacus has a worse time than me. Her problem is bigger…"

Athrun and Cagalli were discussing the birth rate problem which Lacus had whined about all night. Ministers had brought up to Lacus the ever-existent problem of low birth rates in PLANTs and it was giving her headaches. She specially invited them over to talk about this problem. Lacus feels that the number of babies which the people want to give birth to is their wish. As long as they are in love, it is their freedom to have as many babies as they want. However, a low birth rate hurts the economy and many ministers have brought up this problem. It is a very difficult problem for her and she is trying to find the best way to solve it.

Cagalli has also faced this problem of falling birth rates in Orb, but it was not as bad as that in PLANTs. Birth rates in Orb have been falling very slowly. It did not pose such a big problem to her. In fact, birth rates on Earth have been falling slower than the space colonies.

"Somehow the birth rates in the space colonies are falling faster than those on Earth." Cagalli said thoughtfully.

"What do you think is the reason?" Athrun asked.

"Coordinators don't want to have babies." Cagalli replied. "But that doesn't seem to affect the Coordinators residing in Orb." She thought aloud.

"But I want to have babies!" Athrun hinted.

Cagalli either did not catch or just simply ignored Athrun's hint. "That's only the opinion of one Coordinator. I guess it has got to be…"

"Be what?" Athrun said.

"Gravity." Cagalli replied.

"Gravity?" Athrun asked, puzzled.

"That's the difference between Earth and space isn't it!" Cagalli reasoned. "And as some old, died-long-ago scientist said: 'An object produces a gravitational field around itself. Another object placed in its gravitational field experiences an attractive force towards it. It in turn produces a gravitational field around itself which attracts the other object.' And there you have it! The reason why people on Earth are falling in love more and giving birth!" Cagalli proclaimed proudly.

Athrun stared at Cagalli. "Cagalli, the scientist is Isaac Newton." He corrected. "What you have just said is the Newtonian Field Theory. However this is not true! And Isaac Newton has nothing to do with Yzak." He said to her.

Cagalli looked a bit confused. "But the law is right isn't it? So it can be applied here!" she argued.

"Cagalli," Athrun said slowly so that she would not miss a thing. "The law is right. However it is not applicable here!"

"Why?" Cagalli asked stubbornly.

"Do you know the quantitative form of Newton's Law of Gravitation?" Athrun asked.

Cagalli looked puzzled and shook her head. Athrun sighed.

_"I knew she did not know the exact thing and just used it." _Athrun thought. _"But she is cute that way."_

"The gravitational force between two people is too small, and it has been proven using calculations." Athrun explained. "So it does not hold for the fact that gravity makes people fall in love."

Cagalli pouted like a little child, making Athrun smile. "Have you heard of Albert Einstein?" he continued. Cagalli kept silent with the pout still on. Athrun gave a little chuckle.

"He was a very famous scientist and contributed in the fields of gravitation. He said this famous line: 'Gravitation cannot be held responsible for people falling in love.' So you get it now Cagalli?" Athrun smiled.

Cagalli was not very happy at being beaten. However she knew she was completely defeated. How could her Natural brain compete with a Coordinator's one? She glared at Athrun, her amber eyes burning.

"But there are exceptions." Athrun grinned.

Cagalli perked up. "Like?" her amber orbs shone, excited at the prospect of being correct and winning a Coordinator when it came to brains.

"Some people exert a _great _force on the people around them." Athrun said. Cagalli scratched her head.

"You mean like pushing people?" Cagalli asked.

Athrun shook his head. "Gravitational force." He answered simply. "They have the power to attract people to them, the special few."

"Who are these few?" Cagalli asked curiously.

Athrun smiled. "Who has the certain attractive force to make the entire nation of Orb to love her? Who has the power to make people obey and listen to her every word willingly?"

"Who…" Cagalli thought.

"More importantly," Athrun continued. "Whose gravitational field is so strong that it attracts me so much that I am head over heels for her?" he said with a smile, all the while closing the distance between him and Cagalli.

"Wh…what?" Cagalli was confused. Then she realised who Athrun was talking about. "Me?" she blushed, pointing to herself in disbelief.

Athrun nodded and pulled Cagalli into a tight embrace. "Cagalli, please, never leave me ever again." He spoke gently. "I can't live without you; I don't know what I will do without you. Cagalli, promise you will stay by my side forever."

"Athrun…" Cagalli said, surprised at Athrun's sudden show of affection. He has a weak side too and she was the main cause of it. She wanted to speak but realised that lengthy sentences are not needed between them. A few simple words are enough.

"I promise." Cagalli whispered back, returning Athrun's embrace.

* * *

Author's notes: Hope you have enjoyed that! And I hope the Physics stuff wasn't too much. I was thinking whether I should go more in depth in the explaining like adding the quantitative explanation F equals Gmm/r2 but thought:"Who the hell is going to read a fic full of formulas and Physics?" So I cut down on the derivations and explanations stuff. Anyway I hate Physics. :) And I hope I am allowed to use Einstien and Newton here. I read the guidelines and you can't use non-fictional characters in your fics. But I am just quoting them?

I hope you guys noticed the Yzak/Isaac thingy. Before I knew of the real spelling of his name is was like going: "How can 'Izaku' be Isaac?"

Please read and review!


End file.
